una vida normal
by xXxhikaxXx
Summary: siempre me emocionaba al verte, te amaba, pero ahora no es lo mismo... una nueva historia de kyoko x ren, UA,OOC , lemon mas adelante
1. Chapter 1

siempre me emocionaba al verte, te amaba, pero ahora no es lo mismo, ahora por ti lo que siento es odio, no amor, no se como se me ocurrio amarte, y hasta pensar que queria ser tu esposa, era ridiculo amar a alguien que solo me ve como una sirvienta, pero todo cambio despues de oirte hablar con tu enfermera de que yo no era nada en tu vida, solo alguien que hacia por ti lo que fuera, que arrendaba un departamento para que tu vivieras comodamente, en ese momento me di cuenta, que amarte fue el peor error de mi vida, por tu culpa yo deje de ser lo que era en el pasado, asi que para vengarme me puse a estudiar medicina.

"ya que hoy me toca la primera clase me levante a las seis para llegar mas temprano, tambienaproveche para hacer la limpieza y bañarme pero-"

que demonios pasa aqui? me levanto temprano, llego aqui y hay un cartel que dice que entraremos a las diez, por que? nadie me lo dijo y ni siquiera puedo entrar...

¡ahhh! ahora que me acuerdo el otro dia cuando vine a conocer el colegio, vi que habia un reja, no muy alta, tal vez pueda saltarla

kyoko lo intento varias veces pero no pudo y solo ocupo fuerzas de mas, se canso y poco a poco se quedo dormida

#kyoko hace tu tarea!-callate no me hables mama- pero hija, tienes que estudiar para despues- "tener un buen futuro" bla, bla, bla, eso ya lo has dicho un millon de veces, mira ni aunque pasen mil años nunca estudiare asi que mejor rindete ya- kyoko- escuchame bien, por que no lo volvere a decir, yo nunca estudiare, no dejare de ser yankee- kyoko, contigo no hay caso- por fin te das cuenta#

oye, despierta, oye

eh? que pasa?

que, que pasa? estas aqui durmiendo como si nada

durmiendo? q-que hora es?

son las 10:00

maldita sea, ayudame a pararme

por que deberia?

solo ayudame, si no te matare aqui mismo

vale, vale no te enojes _*que chica mas rara*_

bueno, gracias por despertarme y...adios

espera

que pasa?

bueno, como te desperte me debes un favor

lo que sea

entonces-

perdon pero me tengo que ir, adios (se aleja)

a-adios, que chica mas rara, ni siquiera se inmuto al verme, yo, el profesor de esta escuela que tiene mas popularidad que cualquier chico, con las chicas, bueno tampoco se veia como si ella fuera de esta ciudad

llego tarde, llego tarde, maldita sea me quede dormida por culpa de tratar saltar las malditas rejas, bueno no es como si fuera una especialista, despues de todo, las personas con solo verme salian corriendo, despues de todo nadie quiere encontrarse casualmente con un yankee, lo bueno es que en esta ciudad nadie sabe lo que fui en el pasado, la unica razon por laque deje de ser yankee fue el, shotaro o sho, pero tambien estoy agradecida, por que de no ser asi no estaria estudiando medicina (choca)

ah, perdon

kyoko

_*esa voz*_ s-sho, como estas?

bien, y tu?

bien, por que?

bueno, como te fuiste, pense que algo te habia pasado

no, estoy bien

kyoko, por que te fuiste?

quieres saber la verdad?

si

esta bien, me fui por que me aburrio el verte todos los dias, tu cara me estaba empezando a desesperar

y por que?

uno se aburre de vivir o ver lo mismo todos los dias

por esa razon?

si, se que es estupido pero es la ver-

que bueno saberlo, por que sinceramente tu a mi tambien empezabas a hartar

que bueno saberlo, ahora si me dejas pasar

esta bien

ah, y una cosa mas

que?

que hace aqui?

bueno desde hoy enseño aqui

bueno, eso es sorprendente, casi se me olvidaba que tu estabas estudiando medicina

que bueno que lo recordaste

lo unico que te tengo que decir es "espero que te vaya **bien**" *_mal*_

gracias, y espero que de ahora en adelante nos veamos mas seguido (tono burlon)

e-espero que no nos veamos mas seguido de ahora en adelante

sabes que eso es imposible, por mas que trates de alejarme de tu vida tu nunca dejaras de pensar en mi

no lo creas, he podido olvidarme de que existias todo este tiempo

pero nunca podras olvidar mi nombre

bueno, es que tu nombre resalta mucho no? **shotaro**

¡no me digas asi!

perdon, es que no he podido olvidarme de ti (voz dramatica) oh, shotaro no puedo dejar de pensar en ti

ya deja de burlarte si no quieres llegar tarde a tus **clases**

q-que hora es? (traga duro)

bueno, son las 10:07 y por lo que se las clases ya deberian haber empezado

maldita sea, por que no me lo dijiste antes

por que tu no me lo preguntaste (actuando inocente)

agh, solo quitate de mi camino

kyoko

que! (irritada)

no te metas en problemas

que quieres decir? (perdida)

bueno, yo se que tu en tus dias de secundaria fuiste delincuente-

yankee

bueno yanke, da igual

bueno, si sabes eso es mejor que te mentengas alejado de mi por q- mnh

(pero no pudo seguir hablando, ya que unos labios se lo impidieron, queria alejarse pero sho se lo impidio agarrandola mas fuerte de la cintura y pegandola mas a el, pero kyoko no se quedo calmadita, junto todas sus fuerzas y se alejo bruscamente de sho)

maldito bastardo (se limpia)

que? no me dijas que fue tu primer beso?

claro que no, hubieron muchos mas, incluso hice otras "cosas" que tu nunca has hecho (sonrie) cuando has oido hablar de una yankee que es virgen, y yo no seria la excepcion, ahora si me dejas pasar

claro que no, yo tambien quiero mas que un simple beso de tu parte

pues, tendras que esperar mil años a que eso pase

por que? por lo que me fije cuando vivimos juntos, tu me amabas

tu lo dijiste, "te amaba", pero ya no siento nada por ti, asi que deja de meterte en mi camino y mi vida

me quitare de tu camino, pero de tu vida nunca (sonrie)

te lo dije, despues no andes rogando por tu vida (se marcha)

con tal de que tu nunca me saques de tu vida ni de tu corazon, yo haria lo que fuera

que se cree ese shotaro diciendo esas cosas? (enojada)

bueno a los alumnos del año pasado les quiero decir que la profesora que estuvo con ustedes no les dara clases este año por que tendra un hijo, por lo tanto hoy les presentare a su nuevo tutor, tsuruga ren, por favor pase

si, hola mi nomb-

kyaa, es tsuruga-ren, que suerte el tenerle como profeson, nee?

¡siiii!

"es obvio que estas chicas no saben lo que es el ser rechazada" (pensaba kyoko mirando hacia el cielo)

bueno como la mayoria de ustedes me conoce, desde hoy empiezo a darles clases de medicina, espero contar con ustedes (sonrie)

¡hai! (decian todas las chicas con corazoncitos en los ojos, excepto kyoko)

"que idiotas, ademas no se que le encuentran de atractivo a este "tsuruga-ren, ¡kyaa!", yo solo lo veo como un hombre normal, probablemente el haber estado con shotaro todos los dias me dejo ciega, maldito shotaro juro por tu vida que me las pagaras" (pequeños demonios se empiezan a asomar)

¡mogami kyoko!

h-hai? (sobresalta)

te estaba llamando para ver si estabas presente y tu-

perdon es que-

que chica mas tonta, es la primera en la lista y no responde a la preciosa voz de mi tsuruga-sama (murmura)

"malditas, me parare y-"

disculpen se encuentra kyoko? (es sho)

em, si

lo que me faltaba, que quieres?

podrias venir un momento?

agh, esta bien, sensei, si me disculpa

no importa

te dije que no te metieras en mi vida

pero (se alejan)

(murmuros)

(suspira) bueno presten atencion el resto de la lista

¡si! (responden todas las chicas)

"parece ser que ese chico es su novio, por eso no me presto atencion cuando la llame y ni siquiera se puso nerviosa cuando me quede mirandola"

que quieres? (enojada)

esto (se acerka a kyoko y la besa) no te resistas

mm "por que esta vez no me puedo resistir? maldita sea"

(kyoko, por instinto paso los brazos por encima del cuello de sho y este la tomo de la cintura acercandola mas a el, haciemdo que kyoko rozara con su pierna, el gran bulto que se habia formado en la entrepierna de sho, a lo que este gimio al sentir el contacto)

hmm, esto no se anda haciendo por los pasillos

(se sorprenden)ah,eh...perdone yo- (sho es el que habla)

no se preocupe sensei, despues de todo no tenia intencion de tener sexo con este idiota

pero que! (enojado)

mira, sho, te dije que te alejaras de mi, ademas yo ya encontre a alguien con quien compartir mi cama

ah, si? y quien es ese idiota?

por que, celoso?

c-claro que no (se sonroja)

bueno, senpai

s-si?

acerquese

si

usted no diga nada de lo que voy a hacer ahora (le susurra al oido)

que cos- (pero se vio interrumpido cuando kyoko lo beso repentinamente, ren no sabia como reaccionar, por la poca experiencia que ha tenido, pero no es tan tonto como para no saber que hacer, asi que toma de la cintura a kyoko y la acerca mas a su cuerpo, kyoko abre la boca para dejar que ren entre mas profundo, y ahi hacen una lucha con sus lenguas para ver quien mantiene el control, ren apoya a kyoko contra una pared, y la agarra del cuello para hacer el beso mas profundo, por otra parte kyoko empieza a desabrochar la camisa de ren)

p-¡paren!

que pasa sho?

si no paras ahora mismo yo, voy a vomitar

perdon, se me olvidaba tu poca experiencia viendo este tipo de escenas, pero escuchame bien, por que no lo volvere a repetir, si te atreves a besarme otra vez, con cualquiera que pase voy hacer cosas que te traumatizaran (le susurra) ahora, sensei

q-q-que pasa? (todavia no sale del asombro)

mejor volvamos a clases

s-si, pero (mira hacia abajo)

ohh, quiere que le ayude?

n-n-no, no importa, puedo controlar mis hormonas

bien, pero si no regresamos a clases se preocuparan

esta bien

bueno, adios s.h.o.t.a.r..o

¡que no me digas asi!

jajaja, adios idiota (se marcha)

maldita, tu no eres nadie para impedirme las cosas

(ni si quiera termina las otras historias y hace una nueva) si, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo, por que cuando no estoy en la compu siempre me entretengo escribiendo, espero que les guste, no se cuantos capitulos tendra pero prometo terminarla, dejen review XD


	2. un pequeño favor

shotaro sabia que kyoko habia estado con otros tipos (se lo dijo ayer) pero verla besando a otro enfrente suyo lo enfurecio tanto que se sorprendio, nunca imagino que kyoko provocara tales sentimientos como el deseo en el, supo desde un principio que ella lo queria asi que decidio jugar con ella, ya que era yankee, y una de las mas respetadas y si el la rechazara todas las mujeres vendrian hacia el, claro que con el tiempo se dio cuenta del verdadero encanto de kyoko y cayo en el amor, claro que cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, pues kyoko se habia ido del departamento.

kyoko, juro por mi vida que te hare mia, sea lo que sea que tenga que hacer, lo hare

al llegar a clases

sensei...

q-que pasa, kyoko?

le pido perdon po lo que paso ayer

no importa

y sobre lo de "compartir la cama"

mira yo...no es que tu no seas...pero-

espere a que termine

esta bien

eso lo dije para que shotaro dejara de molestarme, no se lo tome en serio, ademas un profesor y un alumno no pueden estar juntos y yo no estoy interesada en relacionarme con alguien en especial

por que?

bueno, un "ex-yankee" no tiene la capacidad de estar en una relacion menos de una noche y yo tampoco es como si hubiera estado demasiado interesada en algunos de los chicos con los que estuve, em, "relacionada" de cierto modo

esta bien, no necesitas decir mas, pero tu nunca te has enamorado?

si, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que el amor que yo sentia por "el" no era mas que una estupida ilusion

por que?

por cosas de las que me entere

hum, y despues de eso te has-?

no, y tampoco lo volvere a hacer

entonces volveras a ser como antes?

sensei, usted se mete mucho en la vida de lus estudiantes, no le parece? (voz fria)

p-perdon, yo-

ademas lo que yo haga, es solo mi responsabilidad y nadie tiene que meterse en mi vida y menos un "profesor" (dijo la ultima palabra con repulsion)

entonces, por que estudias medicina, en vez de salir a pelear o a foll-

¡no diga una palabra mas! (grita) ya le dije que lo que yo haga con mi vida es mi problema, tsk, por eso **odio** a los profesores, siempre tienen que meterse en todo

que quieres decir?

que siempre que habia problemas me hechaban la culpa a mi, es cierto que yo fui yankee, y por eso me declinaban, aunque yo fuera asi, era deber de los profesores entenderme, pero claro como todos me tenian antipatia me hicieron la vida mas dificil, yo fui yankee por que queria olvidarme de mi vida, mi madre siempre me recordaba "eso", maldita sea, yo no tuve la culpa de lo que le ocurrio a ese imbecil, bueno yo tambien ayude, pero ella tenia que entender que el no era el hombre "bueno" que decia ella, el se aprovechaba de mi mama, gastaba su dinero en apuestas, incluso me amenazo con matarme si yo le decia algo a mi madre, claro que cuando se lo dije ella simplemente me pego y decia que si yo inventaba mas cosas cobre el, me echaria de la casa y despues fue mucho peor con el, yo ya no podia seguir soportandolo y llego un dia en que ya perdi la poca cordura que me quedaba y-

y?

y que demonios hago yo contandole eso a usted, por dios, revele mucho (nerviosa)

no te preocupes, yo no le dire a nadie

en serio?

en serio, si quieres te puedo ayudar en algo

esta bien, pero espero que no le moleste mucho lo que le voy a pedir

lo que sea

puedo ir a vivir con usted?

c-conmigo?

ve, si le molesto

no, no es eso, es solo que si alguien se entera-

nadie se va a enterar

estas segura?

si, yo soy muy discreta

entonces, esta bien

que bueno, por que no podia seguir quedandome con esa familia, pobre de ellos, siempre asustados con mi presencia, especialmente los hijos, aunque la abuela siempre era amigable conmigo, ella fue la que mas me apoyo cuando mas lo necesitaba, gracias okami-san (mirando hacia la nado con ojos llorosos)

jeje, se nota que le tenias mucho cariño

si, fue como la madre que siempre quise tener

pero dime, cuando te vas a mudar a mi casa, mejor dicho, departamento?

tiene departamento? que bien, me gustan mucho los departamentos y en que piso vive? (emocionada)

en el piso 6, y tiene muy buena vista, tiene balcon dos baños una pieza para mi y otra para invitados, y es muy barato y la dueña es muy amable

no sera que la dueña tiene "otras" intenciones con usted, no estaria impresionada ya que usted es muy guapo (lo mira de arriba y abajo) definitivamente un buen cuerpo

g-gracias (se sonroja)

y con lo de la mudanza, estaria bien si fuera hoy, no se si los dueños de la casa en donde me quedo puedan soportar mas mi presencia, aun que me da pena separarme de okami-san

pero siempre podras ir a verla

cierto? sensei, usted siempre me anima, y perdon por haberle gritado

no te preocupes, agradece de que nadie te haya escuchado

si, usted definitivamente es el hombre mas amable y guapo que he conocido, no es nada comparado con los idiotas que me he relacionado en el pasado

no exageres

bueno sensei despues de la escuela me espera en una calle que no quede ni muy cerca ni muy lejos del colegio, bien?

esta bien, te espero a dos cuadras mas

bueno, adios, nos vemos despues (lo besa en la mejilla)

a-adios

despues de ver como kyoko se alejo, se paso la mano Inconscientemente en la mejilla donde kyoko lo beso y al darse cuenta se sonrojo violentamente

*_no puede ser que yo me este... no ren, no puedes, eres su profesor, aunque muchas mujeres se te han confesado y desean estar contigo, tu siempre las rechazaste y no puede se que ahora tu mismo te estes interesando en una, que mas encima es menor que tu, si tan solo tiene 17 y tu 21, y aunque yo le dijera mis sentimientos, dudo mucho que ella me corresponda, si ya dijo que no estaba interesada en tener una relacion sentimental con alguien* _(suspira) al recordar la conversacion de hace poco, ren se sintio mal, ya que no sabe que hacer para que kyoko vuelva amar

Ren se paso todo el resto de la clase deprimido, lo que preocupo a las chicas de la clase, ya que siempre se le veia con una sonrira y de inmediato se dieron vuelta a ver a kyoko, quien les devolvio la mirada, pero mucho mas intimidante

al poco rato tocaron para salir y kyoko salio sin apurarse, claro que una de sus compañeras la agarro del brazo y la acorralo contra la pared

si por tu culpa nuestro ren esta asi, te juro que te ira muy mal

escuchame, no me importa lo que me digas, so yo quiero, puedo hacel mas infeliz a su ren

a si? y como?

es obvio, no? enamorarlo

ha, no creas, ren nunca se fijaria en alguien como tu (la mira de arriba y abajo)

no creas, yo puedo hacerlo sonreir como ustedes nunca lo han hecho

ah, si? demuestralo

esta bien

kyoko se fue acercando al escritorio donde ren estaba revisando algunas cosas y le rozo la mano con la yema de los dedos, algo que hizo que ren se sobresaltara y se sonrojara

sensei, ya nos vamos?

eh, si espera un minuto (sonrisa resplandeciente)

sensei

si?

gracias (lo beja en la mejilla)

n-no te preocupes (se sonroja como un tomate)

si me disculpa, tengo algo que hablar con mis compañeras (apunta hacia donde se encuentra la fans de ren) y te sonrojas demasiado

no importa (sonrie) y no me sonrojo demasiado (hace pucheros) (N/A: imaginense a ren haciendo un puchero)

como tu digas (se marcha)

y bien? ahi tienes la prueba

t-tu...l-lo besaste

solo fue en la mejilla, nada del otro mundo

claro que es de otro mundo, nadie se a atrevido a darle un beso a ren

por que ustedes son demasiado... idiotas

como dijiste! (enojada)

es la verdad, acaso tu te has acercadp siquieraa a hablarle?

e-eso

no me importa lo que ustedes digan de mi, ahora si me dejas pasar, por que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer

ni creas que esto se queda asi (se va)

"genial, si me vuelvo a meter en problemas, es probable que me echen, despues de todo, lo que acorde con es director es que no me meteria en problemas mientras estuviera aqui" sensei, ya termino?

si, esperame afuera

esta bien, no llegue tarde (se marcha)

esta bien "de repente se comporta como una niña, pero a veces puede llegar a ser tan intimidante"

de camino a la casa de kyoko (mas bien de las personas que le dieron alojamiento

sensei, puedo preguntarle algo?

adelante

usted tiene novia?

(frena)

que le pasa?

n-no, nada, no tengo novia

y desde cuando?

d-desde...bueno, yo nunca he tenido novia

hummm

no te rias (avergonzado)

no me reire, por que eso quiere decir que usted nunca ha tenido-

no, nunca he tenido sexo (se sonroja)

pero nunca es tarde para hacerlo

q-que quieres decie?

que si quiere yo le puedo presentar a alguien o tambien puedo ser yo misma (se acerca)

e-esta bien- mmh (pero kyoko lo beso impidiendo que siguiera hablando, el como siempre se dejo llevar, la agarro de la cintura acercandola mas a el, pero kyoko se arrimo hasta su regazo, poniendo las piernas a cada lado del asiento, ren gimio al sentir que la intimidad de kyoko rozaba con su miembro, algo que hizo que ren se excitara mas, haciendo crecer su bulto, kyoko paso las manos por el cabello de ren "mm, que suave es el pelo de ren" y se separaron por la falta de aire)

mej...or...esperamos...hasta que...lleguemos a tu departamento (decia kyoko entrecortadamente por la falta de aire)

s...si, pero no creo que sea bueno que me presente "asi" ante los dueños de la casa en donde vives (mira su gran bulto)

no importa, eso se puede arreglar

q-que haras...ahhh (no pudo seguir hablando ya que kyoko desabrocho los pantalones de ren agarrando su "gran" miembro, lo masajeo de arriba y abajo y despues se lo llevo hacia la boca, haciendo que ren dejara escapar algunos gemidos, con la lengua empezo a lamer el gran miembro, llegando a la punta, se lo metio de nuevo en la boca y asi lo hizo hasta que ren no pudo aguantar mas y se vino en la boca de kyoko, a lo que esta se trago gustosamente el semen de ren)

ahora esta mejor? (decia kyoko limpiandose el resto de semen que le quedo en los labios)

s-si, a..si esta...mejor (respirando con dificultad)

despues de eso se demoraron diez minutos en llegar a la casa en donde kyoko se estaba alojando, le dijo a okami-san que venia con un "amigo" y esta invito a ren a tomar una taza de te, despues de un largo rato conversando, kyoko le dijo a los dueños de la casa que se iba a mudar a otro departamento a lo que ellos aceptaron gustosamente, menos okami-san que no queria que kyoko se fuera, pero kyoko la calmo diciendole que vendria todos los dias a verla, como kyoko no tenia muchas cosas se demoraron menos en cargar el auto de ren y despues de despedirse de okami-san y la familia se fue al que seria ahora su nuevo hogar.

que tal? que tal? (mirada ansiosa) les gusto? aun que no soy muy buena haciendo lemon, espero que les haya gustado y todavia queda para que kyoko se de cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ren, en el proximo capitulo "quizas" voy aescribir la parte en donde kyoko y ren tienen sexo (le sale humito) sayonara...

N/A dejen reviews


	3. Chapter 3: AVISO

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

**Esta historia se detendra hasta nuevo aviso, ya que por ahora mismo estoy con otras dos y estas no las puedo atender**

**Asi que a quienes estuvieron leyendo hasta aqui Perdon**


	4. AVISO IMPORTANTE: LEER

Primero que nada, Hola.

Ya que me han llegado Review diciendo que continue escribiendo, decidi publicar este comunidado en cada capítulo.

No seguire escribiendo mis historias, pero si me asegure de darlas en adopción. Asi que para aquellos que quieran leerlas, les doy el link o el nombre del usuario para que las lean.

Uniendose a la oscuridad la sigue escribiendo Angelus Cecidit, aqui está el Link (separen los espacios)

s/6 81 0830/ 1/Un iendo se_a_la _osc uridad_ versio n_ ree dit ada

Empezando de Nuevo la sigue escribiendo rose sanguinis, aqui el Link.

www. fanficti on s/7 09436 3/1/E mpe zand o_ de _Nu evo

Por toda la eternidad la sigue escribiendo Yoru-no-hanayome, el link

www. fanfiction s/6835175 /1/ Por_toda_l a_et ern idad_ reeditada

* * *

**Si bien se han demorado en publicar, les pregunté por ello y me dijeron que no han tenido el tiempo para publicar, asi que solo habra que tener paciencia, ya que también tienen sus historias por terminar.**

* * *

A quien le interese, las historias de:

una vida normal

y

Siempre en el pasado

están igualmente en adopción.

* * *

Gracias por apoyarme estos años y perdón por haber dejado las historias a medio camino.

Adiós.


End file.
